random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ferblover
People of the Random-ness Wiki; I stand before you because if I stood behind you, you wouldn't be able to see me! *Wakko does a drum fill "Bada-bing!"* Let me know if you have any questions about cartoons and/or drawing. I’m Yakko Warner, Super Genius: Yakk to me See What I Have To Yakk About Welcome Hey Ferblover, please enjoy contributing to Random-ness Wiki! (and you better do it, or I will attack you with a rubber chainsaw and/or fried chicken) Since you have edited Cartoons, you must hold a ceremony to initiate your random-ness into Random-ness Wiki. Contact me at 111-1-RANDOM if I can help with anything! -- Daisy56 (Talk) 18:54, June 26, 2010 Hey! Sorry I havent been following your fanart for a while my PC was messed up so I couldent see it D: Anyway I have a question. Would you make some Random Pics and add them to some of my articals? IDK about outher peoples so you would have to ask them first but I want some pics on some of mine This for example I just think visuals make wiki's more intrestng.. You dont have to but it would be apprecated! (and if you dont I wont be like Im not speaking to you EVER and I dislike you!! LOL :D E-mail thing I don't really have one either, it's my mom's account. So...yeah. That's kinda awkward. Knuckleball 2-Seam Fastball and Sinker 13:27, July 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm still here, and RE: My Horse. Hey, I'm still here, I just put that template up in advance. Don't know if I'll be on tomorrow, or for a little while. Also, sorry about the Whinny template thing. I didn't realize I needed your permission. Anyways, I hope it's OK. Thanks for letting me know about that. Midland RockHounds are the Double-A affiliate of the Oakland Athletics. 18:53, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi, Yakko! Hey Yakko! Okay, so I saw your logo thing on Daisy's talk page, and decided I would give it a 97 out of 100. it's got cheese, and Animaniacs, two popular things on the wiki. With a colored background, this could be our wiki logo! Also, that picture of you- It's my avatar now. I could edit it to make it look better. In fact, I just did. A third thing: would you mind talking to Faddy and asking him about why he was cussing at you? I'm Wakko and my brother Yakko is a "super genius". 14:19, August 14, 2010 (UTC) sorry Ok now I get how it works.. Thanks! Team Doofenshmirtz 19:08, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Heyz I was on P&Ffanon and someone was looking for A! fans to come here [ http://animaniacsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Fanonmaniacs_Wiki ] Because she is REALY the only one there so I thought I would let you know since you like A! and RP fanon stuff Team Doofenshmirtz 22:21, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok I answered your questions. P&I4EVAH! 22:40, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Thankz Yakko! *smiles* [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56 'Thankz! For all the fish!!]] 22:59, September 1, 2010 (UTC) OK I answered your question, but are you sure you asked the TV Character thing? Because I think that was Team Doofenshmirtz. P&I4EVAH! 14:13, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi I gave you another question for your Q&A. And here is again another one: Yakko: Is Dot really a princess? I found the comic like 5 months ago on PnF wiki. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 02:50, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Icons Thanks for the logos! Re: The Pic LOVE LOVE LOVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! { 800 !'S LATER)!!!! Dont tell anyone but this is defantly goin in my friend! Team Doofenshmirtz 02:04, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey I have A question, Could you re-size the pic for the gazette? It needs to be like half that size or else it takes up to much room on the gazette. I tryes and it worked but then when I tryed posting it onto my testing page none of the color box's workes so now I have to re-do everything with what I have and I can not figure out how to re-size it here. Sorry for the hassle LOL Oh and You won the poll so the Coloum will be Ask Yakko! :D You will be given three questions and could you please get those answers to me tonight also? (Well after you recive them LOL) Again I am seriously sorry for all the weird-ness!!! Team Doofenshmirtz 16:51, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh I probly should ask you my question. If you were a fruit what fruit would you be? Issue 1 Re: :( I am SO sorry! I put it in there and a lot of things messed up when I sent it but it was almost midnight and I had to be up at 4:00 this morning so I did not fix it. I am going to fix it now though (Look at the one on my talk page, thats what it was supposed to look like) Team Doofenshmirtz 17:21, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Issue 2 XD Thanks!! That is awsome!! What website was that? Team Doofenshmirtz 00:27, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hey Yakko! Where have you been? I haven't seen you on here since I re-found the password for the AgentP account, which I am now using! Anyway, I'm kinda bored. Can you ask questions on Q&A Wakko Style! or Q&A Peter Style! for me? Please? I'm Wakko and my brother Yakko is a "super genius". 15:46, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Issue 4 Administration on PF Roleplay Wiki On PF Roleplay Wiki http://pnf-rp.wikia.com/wiki/PnF_Roleplay_Wiki (which you've created as your alt account) , I have been adding characters, photos, and other kinds of stuff, and during that, I have gained double the edits you have made. So, because of that, I am requesting Administrative duties on that wiki. I hope you can respond in the latest you can. THX! --Permanecer sentados, por favor! Scream If you want more! 20:46, February 21, 2011 (UTC) YT Were you WhinnyHorse on YT? Its me Josh.